Nero
by Rovell
Summary: 'What he didn't anticipate, however, is for his dead heart to develop a special place for the boy, the longer he spend time with him.' Where the Nogitsune is forced to take a form of a normal black fox after his power is sealed away in the nemeton by Noshiko, and becomes Stiles's canine companion.
1. Chapter 1

Another Voiles fic (also two-shots) yay! :D This one is inspired by 'Your shadow is shaped like a fox' by Deanlovescaspassiton~ It's a really cute fic *squeal* so you guys should check it out~

And I also happen to love the idea of Nogitsune as a real fox, one-tailed or nine-tailed. I know his 'actual' form is a fly but in this fic, I tweaked it a little bit.

On the side note, Voiles Week is here! I'm in heaven right with all the new fics, fanarts, edits, etc :))) Unfortunately, I probably won't participate in Voiles Week because I would take a very long time to write one -_- I'm honestly incapable of writing short short fics lol

 **Warning: OOC. Slight changes in canon facts.**

 **Disclaimer: If Teen Wolf belongs to me, the Nogitsune would be back from season 4 onward so nope, it's not mine.**

* * *

"No, Nero. No! You can't come to school with me today." Stiles scolds the black fox who had tackled him to the ground before proceeding to lay on his chest, preventing him from going to school unless he abides by his request.

Nero huffs, clearly stubborn in his request, doesn't budge at all.

Stiles sighs, frustrated. "Daaaaddd!"

"Son, just bring him with you. You know how stubborn he is when it comes to you." The Sheriff takes his jacket off the coat racks, ruffling Nero's fluffy head before tying up his shoelaces.

"I can't, dad! Coach banned him after the stunt he pulled on Jackson last year!"

"Correction: Coach banned him from the **lacrosse field** , not the school. Just go to the principal's office for permission before your class like you did before." The Sheriff states, not even feeling a bit sorry for his son. "Alright, I'm off to work. Don't be late for school, Stiles. And Nero, be a good boy, okay?"

Then it's only Stiles and his damn pet in the house.

"Fine, Nero. Let's just go." Stiles relents after a few minutes of silence and contemplation.

The fox beams and immediately gets off his owner, who rolls his eyes before standing on his feet and picks his bag. Nero sprints to his jeep the moment Stiles opens the door, wagging his tail as he waits for his owner to open the entry to the passenger seat.

"You're really troublesome sometimes. Well, most of the time really." Stiles chides lightly, opening the jeep door in which Nero jumps in before closing it and goes to the driver seat, starting up the engine. He scratches the back of his fox's ears, emitting a content purr, before driving off to school.

Nero is his pet fox whom he found while he ventured in the woods a year after his mother's passing. The fox latched on him the moment they met and insisted in following him despite Stiles's best attempt in shooing him away. His dad couldn't make Void leave his son alone too. They even tried to send him to an animal sanctuary but he reacted violently and injured two of the workers so they ended up taking him under their wings, seeing his oddly strong attachment to Stiles.

He is named 'Nero' due to his black coat, which is actually rare for a fox, not to mention his kind is said to be sighted in Britain for only five times so it's extremely strange that Stiles found him in Beacon Hills out of all places. Nero himself is rather unique as well. For one, he has high intelligence in a sense that he's capable of understanding every single word spoken by Stiles or anyone else despite not undergoing a single training.

In addition to that, he's also strangely possessive and protective of Stiles and is rather hostile to anyone else other than Stiles and thankfully, his dad. A few times, Stiles had to hold Nero back from attacking other pets or people who seemed to show affection to his owner (the 'people' part is fortunately not many but it's saddening on Stiles's part). However, Nero is tolerant to a few lucky ones like Scott, Scott's mum and Beacon Hils's principal (Stiles is 100% sure that Nero only tolerates the principal because he gives permission for him to walk around the school).

'A troublesome but also unfairly adorable fox.' Stiles thought as he glances at Nero, who seems to be fascinated with the passing scenery outside the window.

…

"Coach is not gonna be happy when you bring him to his class." Scott chuckles as he recalls the reason behind coach's dislike of Stiles's pet.

"Yeah tell that to Nero." Stiles takes out his economics textbook from his locker and shut the door closed. He pets Nero's head lovingly, in which the canine reciprocates by purring as he rubs his head against the familiar hand, carving a smile on Stiles's face.

"Okay, let's go to class before Nero decides to drag me into his cuddle fest." Stiles mutters, straightens up and begins to make his way to class, causing Nero to whine at the loss of contact but follows him anyway with Scott behind them.

Along the way, Stiles has to refrain himself from rolling his eyes and sighing out loud when a chattering of 'awes', praises and jealousy passes his ears. He guesses it can't be help. A fox with fur as dark as the night sky, like Nero, is considered rare and exotic. He lost counts on how many times he has to repeat the story of how he managed to get a rare fox as a pet. Unfortunately for them, Stiles forbids them from touching Nero, much less being in a close distance to him unless they wish to have their hands bitten off or clawed to death.

Economics class faces the same situation when Stiles, Scott and Nero enter the class. The human has to pick his fox up prior the entry, grunting slightly under the weight, as to prevent his classmates from touching him though he still has to remind them not to. Scott simply shakes his head in amusement when Nero clearly doesn't give a crap about anything as he snuggles happily in his owner's arms.

"Okay, boy, you gotta go down now." Stiles mumbles as he places his fox under his seat where he could rest and wait until class is over. Nero whines again but goes silence the moment Stiles takes his seat, leading him to grab his human's ankle while lying on the floor, tuning off the cooing he receives from the other humans.

…

Needless to say, coach isn't impressed when he spot a familiar figure underneath Stilinski's seat.

"Stilinski, what did I tell you about bringing that thing to school?"

"Well, technically, coach…you said not to bring him to the lacrosse field ever again but you didn't say not to bring him to school." Stiles said. "Also, he's a fox, not a thing."

"The lacrosse field is still part of the school!" the coach exclaims.

"Don't worry, coach. The principal gave me the permission to bring him here." The boy assures as he shows coach the permission letter, personally signs by the big boss himself. "It won't happen again."

"I don't give a crap whether the big man gave you permission or not! I want that thing out! And how can you be so sure he won't do that pantsing stunts he pulled last time?! Just look at that face!" the coach points accusingly at the relaxing canine, who bears a sly foxy grin on his face but quickly replace it with an 'innocent' expression the moment Stiles looks down at him.

"Huh? What do you mean, coach? He looks as adorable as always. Look at those puppy eyes." Stiles coos at Nero, obviously smitten as the fox peppers his outstretched arm with harmless bites, invoking muted squeals and awes from his female classmates. Hidden from everyone's views but Coach Finstock, there is a subtle mischievous glint in Nero's amber eyes, sending shivers down the man's spine.

"Stilinski that fox is a bad news!"

…

It's been years yet never once did he even come close to finish his plan, much less mapping it. In fact, if he's being completely honest to himself, he hadn't even thought of doing it in all those passing years. He's distracted. No, beyond distracted. He completely steers away from his original purpose and it's all because of the boy.

70 years ago, he was sealed underneath a nemeton tree by the damn Kitsune, who had dared to call upon him in the first place. A pinch of him escaped under her radar but not without paying a price. A severe weakness cursed upon him. To even conjure a form took years to master to completion. For years, he wandered around the Earth, searching for ways to release the rest of his power from his prison. He fed on every pain he could find but his hunger was insatiable and never seemed to provide him with sufficient energy. He fed to survive the next day. It's ironic for him but he almost thought that was the end for him. Until he met him.

In the woods one evening, he stumbles upon a boy with a tainted yet somehow pure soul and a remarkable mind. At that moment, he knew that boy would be the one to free him and restores his power. So he latched on the boy with persistence under the disguise of attachment and he was permitted to stay with him.

What he didn't anticipate, however, is for his dead heart to develop a special place for the boy, the longer he spend time with him. His destination is forgotten and he never noticed. He has lived for a thousand years and never once had he seen a human like him. There's an unexplainable peculiarity about the boy.

He doesn't know if it's the human emotion called 'love' but what he does know is that the boy is his forever.

…

"Stiles, what did you do to Nero again?"

Stiles massages his head and sighs at his dad's question. "What did he do this time?"

The Sheriff glances at the black fox who's clearly pouting on the sofa whilst watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', which he demands the Sheriff to put on. Nero is really one extremely weird fox.

"Watching one of his favourite horror movies."

Stiles facepalms. "Really, dad? I told you not to let him watch it! He has a very unhealthy obsession with horror and it's creepy."

"I personally thinks he has a very unhealthy obsession with you though, Stiles." Scott chirps in in the background, wincing slightly at the pain as he chuckles, earning an unimpressed glare from his best friend.

Stiles sincerely regrets the day he dared himself and Scott to watch 'Friday The 13th' on Halloween a few years ago. Nero, of course, was there with them and Stiles underestimated his intelligence, thinking he won't understand the slasher movie. Turned out not only did he understood, he enjoyed it way too much for the human's liking, waving his tail whenever Jason appeared and slashed the heck out of the main characters, and had demanded Stiles to buy a few for him when they went to the CD stores. It's kinda a little too late to say this but there's something very wrong with that fox.

"Well, I can't help it. He looks so sad."

"Daaadd…" Stiles groans. "He only does that just so you could do what he wants. He's a cunning little shit, dad."

"Too late for that I guess. But seriously son, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything! He refused to let me go to the meet and I really had to go! I can't bring him this time because coach would definitely have my head if I did. You know what? Pass the phone to him. Thanks dad."

The Sheriff rolls his eyes, letting out a small chuckle as he calls Nero, who perks up but remains staring at the screen. He put his phone on speaker and places it on the table, pausing the movie much to the canine's dismay.

"Nero."

Nero huffs in annoyance.

"Nero, I heard that. Seriously, I'm just gonna be away for a day or two. It's not that long. I'll be back before you know it."

 _'Unless you're dead.'_ The fox thought sarcastically.

"Look, I know you're mad okay? Hell, how can I not know when you make sure I know it every single time? Anyway, the point is I'll be back. And you can smothers me all you want when I do, okay?"

Silence…

"Neroo…"

Silence…

A heavy sigh is heard from the phone, litting a triumph grin on Nero's face. "I'm definitely 100% sure I'm going to regret this but I promise I'll download that 'Braindead' movie that you have been wanting to see for ages. Satisfied?"

Another silence…

"I'll even watch it with you."

Nero taps the phone as an answer, bushy tail swaying from side to side in glee.

"Oh thank God." The boy mutters in relief though he's crying inside at the 'deadly' promise he made. "You're a little shit, you know that?"

Another tap.

"Yeah, you're definitely are. Anyway, I have to go now so be a good boy, as good as you can be anyway, until I come back, okay? I love you, Nero."

Then the call ends. Nero whines, wanting to hear his human's voice again.

The Sheriff, upon noticing the finished conversation the moment he re-enters the living room, pats his son's pet on his head in comfort before clicking the 'resume' button, pulling Nero out of his blue puddle.

…

"Dude, did you seriously just bribed your pet with a gore movie?"

"Shut up. Just kill me already."

…

It's 10.30 pm when Nero's slasher movie marathon ends. He could feel fatigue seeping in his muscles and bones as he leaps off the sofa and turns off the TV and CD player with his paw before trotting up the stairs to Stiles's room. The 'weakness' in his body is something he's not well accustomed the first time. Overtime, he got used to it but it still feels foreign from time to time. Another reason to break him free.

 _'Human sacrifices hmm? Not bad.'_ Nero thought as he gazes at the glowing moon while resting on Stiles's bed.

He knows who the culprit is from the start. The vengeance and lies leaking out of the disguised darach is unmistakeable. However, his mouth is purposely zipped because it would be suspicious if he tells. Besides, the darach unknowingly did him a favour in taking Stiles's childhood friend as a sacrifice (Fortunately, she didn't take Stiles as a sacrifice. If she did, he would hunt her down, even if he's still trapped in his 'pet' form. He knows how to use his surroundings to his advantage so don't test him). Heather should be grateful her death is quick, despite failing to escape the pain and terror, otherwise he would add her to his list and make sure she dies an excruciating death.

He wonders when he'll able be free. The power in the nemeton has long dimmed. There was once an energy flows into the root but it wasn't powerful enough to break the 'door'. However, somehow he has a feeling he's going to retain his original self soon. He doesn't how and when but the time is drawing closer. He could feel it and he couldn't wait. Because only then, he would be able to make Stiles his completely. Force won't be an issue.

xxx

* * *

 **For the next chapter, in advance warning, there will be 'bestiality' but it depends on your interpretation because it's only implied and not explicit. You could either see it sexually or platonic, whichever suits your taste. It also depends on your view on supernatural creatures.  
**

Thanks for reading :D Feel free to leave some reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

" _It's time."_

Void thought as he nudges Stiles's leg with his head. He could feel Deaton's eyes on him. He knew he's suspicious of him even though his suspicion is never uttered but Void doesn't care because Stiles is the only one in his mind.

"Hey, boy. I'll be okay. Don't worry." Stiles assures as he kneels down to his fox's level.

Nero simply stares at him when his owner gently pats his head. Stiles tilts his head slightly in confusion upon noticing Nero's serious expression.

"What's wrong, Nero?"

The midnight fox glances through the window at the glowing moon before facing his owner again, knowing he would instantly get his silent message.

"You have something you wanna tell me?"

Nero is still but Stiles knows anyway.

Behind them, Deaton furrows his brows. Something is not right….but what?

"What is it?"

Nero shakes his head before stroking his head against Stiles's chest. He purrs when he felt a familiar hand running along his back.

"You'll tell me next time then."

With that, Stiles presses a kiss on the fox's furry head before rising to his feet and prepares to perform the sacrificial ritual which would provide the nemeton with energy and unknowingly set Nero free.

…

' _Finally.'_

The feeling he acquires after being dormant for several years ago is indescribable. All the weaknesses in his body fade into nothingness, never to come back as his power gradually build up within. It's as though he's being reborn again.

His human never noticed. Such a shame because if he had focus, he might catch a brief flash of a nine-tailed fox shadow instead of a 'normal' one tailed physical appearance.

…

Of course, peace never seems to enjoy staying in Beacon Hills for some reasons. New evils in town. The Oni. Technically, they're not. Oni are mindless soldiers and soldiers require a commander. They're neither good nor bad because their chosen side depends on their commander. Nero knows he's the actual villain in this chapter. That's why they're searching for him. He's a demon in someone's past. A past she wishes she could reverse if she is given a chance. However, he won't let it if she could because as much as he wishes he could crush her at this very moment, he had to admit, he won't have met Stiles if it isn't for her.

His human has been marked safe. However, it won't be long before they realise the spirit they're hunting for doesn't possessed anyone and instead, takes a form of a black fox, disguising as a pet.

…

"He's a Nogitsune, Stiles. He always has been." Noshiko reveals. The Oni step forward yet Stiles remains protecting his beloved fox in his arms.

"Nero? You're saying Nero is a Nogitsune?" Scott asks, brows knit in puzzlement.

Scott and his pack had been discussing about the source of the Oni's sudden appearance. A Nogitsune. A master of manipulation whose sole existence is to cause chaos, strife and pain. Said to bear no physical form of its own and thus possessing a human to make up for what it lacks. This Nogitsune is unlike the Nogitsune encountered by Chris Argent during his youth. This one is much stronger and dangerous.

The Oni appear out of nowhere, shocking them for a moment before one of them swings his blade towards Nero, whom Stiles instantly pulls out of the way and had since shielding him while his pack fought against the Oni. The fight only stopped when Kira's mother, Noshiko, appeared, commanding them to stop.

"Yes. I don't know how he was able to slip away from the nemeton. Kitsune may have been trickster by nature but his kind took that title to a deadly level."

Silence descends as they digest the information. Stiles's grip only tightens despite the fact he himself begin to be influence by Noshiko's claim. It makes sense. Nero is overly intelligent and possesses high level of understanding for a mere fox. Not to mention, his love for extreme gore and horror (for a fox, not people). However, he can't let go of Nero. Inside, he refuses to believe that all the years he spent with him is a lie.

Nero noses his human's cheek, calling for his attention.

"Nero?"

Amber orbs meet chocolate orbs for a moment before turning his gaze to his 'enemies'. Then it happens in a blink of an eye.

"No!" Scott shouts.

All at once, the Oni lift their swords and thrust towards Stiles and Nero. The boy shuts his eyes as he holds firmly to Nero, bracing for the impact.

Only when the sound of swords clanking do they realise the area where the two of them had been a second ago is empty. They have vanished.

…

Stiles opens his eyes to an familiar environment. A white never-ending space with little to no decoration to lighten up the place. The only thing that contrasts greatly against the plain background is an enormous nemeton stump in the middle, where he was laid on top. He blinks. Why is he here?

"Stiles."

The said boy yells in shock, scrambling back only to fall off the nemeton with an 'oof'. He groans as he rubs the area on his head where he had hit upon in contact with the floor. A chuckle echoes through the wide space.

Stiles could sense the other's presence beside him. When he looks up, he is stunned to meet his 'reflection', sitting cross-legged beside him with a smirk curves on his countenance. No, perhaps not a 'reflection. More like a doppelganger. The other 'him' is a carbon copy of himself with a few exceptions. His hair colour is closer to black than dark brown. His skin is deathly pale and his orbs are painted in a hallow darkness with red rings underneath his eyes.

"Errr….wha…?"

"Don't you remember me, Stiles? I'm hurt."

Stiles blinks again before-

"Nero?!"

'Nero's' smirk widens as he leans over the human until the latter is flat on the ground much to his embarrassment as he places his hand against his 'pet's' chest.

"Woah there! I'm not into bestiality!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before letting Scott be with Allison."

Stiles's face turns green as the disturbing images of his friends pop in his mind. "Ew! What the hell?!"

That earns another chuckle from the doppelganger above him.

"Anyway, why am I here? What happened to Scott and the others? Why do you look like me? What did Kira's mum means you escaped from the nemeton? How come you take a fox's form when it is thought Nogitsune doesn't have a form of its own? And did you deceive all of us from the start?"

The last question pricks his heart but he has to know, even though he knows Nogitsune can't be trusted.

"You're here because it's unlikely for anyone to find you here which is perfect. Your friends are fine unless Noshiko decides to slay them all which I doubt she would. Contrary to popular belief, I can conjure a physical form but when they said I bear no form of my own, they meant that I don't possessed a physical 'human' body and that's why I'm taking your appearance. My actual form is a nine-tailed fox of course."

"Okaayy…but it's creepy by the way. How did you escape from the nemeton then?"

"I didn't escape from the nemeton. I separated a small part of me and escaped without her knowledge. However, I didn't escape without paying a price. I was severely weakened. Becoming 'Nero' took me ages to achieve. Then I met you."

The Nogitsune lays his head on the Stiles's chest, humming in comfort upon listening to his human's precious heartbeats, earning a flinch from the boy, who is frozen because he has no clue how to react to the chaotic spirit, who is technically his 'pet' and childhood friend, snuggling him like how he always do as Nero. He ends up awkwardly wraps his arms around 'Nero'. The returned gesture seems to please the trickster, which is better than him running around killing people by pranks.

"So…did you plan it all along? A psychotic darach, human sacrifices, sacrificial ritual?"

"No. I knew you were the one who would break me out of the nemeton but I never come up with a plan. I should have. I just never did. Those things were merely a coincidence."

'That's a relief to hear at least.' Stiles thought though his uncertainty still remains. "What changes?"

"You."

Confusion written on his countenance. "What…what do you mean?"

"For whatever reasons, I develop a strong attachment to you and lost my way because of it."

The statement renders the boy speechless. "What…that's…you…I mean..."

That's definitely not the answer he's expecting. He's caught totally off guard by the 'confession'. However, this is the Nogitsune. For all he knows, the fox's words are drenched in lies.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't have to. Make your own judgement. I don't plan on letting you go either way."

Stiles blinks in surprise. "Okaaayy and why is that?"

"I want you."

"For what?" _Please don't say using my body! Oh my God, that sounds so wrong!_

"Nothing. Unless you count being my 'teddy bear' as one."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am. I only want to be with you, Stiles. Besides…"

The embrace around the human becomes firmer in possessiveness. An unseen smile plasters on Void's pale face.

" **You promise me we'll be together forever."**

…

Stiles never comes back. That night is the last night they saw him and Nero.

They search from one end to another end of Beacon Hills yet everything is free from being tainted with clues. A dead end to every possible lead. It's as if he literally disappeared into the thin air. The Oni couldn't find the Nogitsune either.

They're gone and his loved ones, who are left behind, bear a heavy guilt, lamenting why they never saw it coming. They should have known but back then, they're oblivious to the existence of the dark spirit.

If Kitsune is a trickster, what's a Nogitsune then?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Hana, let's go to the house in the woods."

The girl announces to her friend, pointing towards the direction of the said destination.

"You mean _that house_? No way, Miyako!" Hana objects, staring warily at the woods.

The house they're talking about is the one located deep inside the forest, far away from civilisation yet somehow fairly accessible, judging for a small path laid out in the entrance. There's once an old couple who lived there a long time ago but they're gone for more than 20 years now so the house is abandoned. She wonders why it has not been tear down. Rumours fly. Some said the house is haunted by the couple. One could hear their chatters if anyone happens to pass by. Some said it became a home to shamans and spirits. Others believe it housed thousands of deaths. Whatever the story is, people always believe there's something sinister about the house.

"Oh come one! Don't tell me you're scared? You know the stories aren't true." Miyako insists.

"It's not that I'm scared. It's just that people believe that house is a bad omen."

"You really believe the rumours, don't you?"

"I can't help it, okay?" Hana huffs, irritated. "Rumours don't start unless someone thinks there's something you know. Let's just go home."

Unfortunately for Hana, her friend grabs her hand as she turns away, stubbornly holds on to her want. "Come on, Hanaaa! Just this once! Pleeease!"

"Nooo!"

Then the tug of war game starts but finishes within a minute as Hana heaves an annoyed sigh.

"Fine! Let's just go! But only for a moment, okay? And you owe me a dinner."

Miyako brightens at the agreement, nodding cheerfully before tugging Hana into the woods.

…

20 minutes has passed when they finally arrive to a medium traditional Japanese house. The exterior is obviously a few decades old and the house itself seems void of people as the only sound passes their ears is the wind. The upcoming night adds to the eeriness of the environment.

Hana would have hauls Miyako back to the village if the latter hasn't step up the small stairs and quietly slides the door.

"Miyako, what are you doing?" Hana whispers, feeling a sudden cold chill trickling down her spine. Something is not right with this house.

"Just a moment, Hana." Miyako goes through the entrance and is surprised to see the place is clean and free of dusts and webs. The air doesn't smell 'old' either.

She whirls her head to the right where she notices a light seeping through the gap of the sliding door. Someone did lives here after all.

Her raging curiosity beckons her to walk towards the source, ignoring the frantic hush call of her friend. As she peeks through the gap, she is met with the back of a boy, who seems to be reading a book on the _kotatsu_ , which is odd considering it's not a winter season now.

'Who is he?' she thought.

Well, that's her last thought before she sees black.

…

He wonders where he has gone. In a few minutes, midnight will arrive yet he's still not here. It happens before a few times but rarely. He could just sleep without waiting for him but the silence and loneliness are too much to handle so he waits.

His orbs set on the gorgeous mother of the night, penetrating through the window with her glowing beauty. Whenever he looks at her with only loneliness as a companion, his past would pricked into his mind. However, the thing is he has no recollection of his past, not even his own name. His first memory is a beautiful massive fox with fur as dark as the night he's gazing at now and nine long bushy tails, resting his head on his laps, purring in content. He remembers the feeling of oddness as to why he doesn't feel a tinge of fear and how he instantly recognizes him, even knowing his name yet there's no one else in his mind for him to remember. Just him.

He never voiced out his curiosity, or rather he's waiting for the right moment to ask. He's not blind. He knows exactly what his fox is the moment he laid his eyes on him. And yet he stays because even if he doesn't remember their previous times together, he knows the fox means a lot to him. He stays even though it means he rarely steps a foot outside his home.

He's also not blind to the fox's possessiveness and most likely, obsession, over him. The several marks on his body are the proofs as well as the occasional scent of blood whenever the creature snuggles up to him.

The human feels a nudge on his back which he turns to face with his black fox, who immediately drapes his huge body over the boy, nuzzling his chest while bundling him up with his many tails. The boy has his arms circled around the fox's head, running his fingers through the damp black threads. He could feel water seeping through his clothes, causing him to shiver at the coldness but he doesn't push him away.

"Nero, you're late." He chides without a hint of burn in his words.

Nero says nothing, only emitting a rumble in comfort as he burrows further into his human's embrace, his many tails swaying in every direction, a few thumping the _tatami_ floor.

The boy pretends he didn't notice a hint scent of blood when he presses a kiss on Nero's head. He pretends the blood isn't for him.

' _Just a trespasser. Nero hates trespassers.'_ He pretends that nobody is curious enough to visit this lone home in the woods.

And tomorrow, he'll pretend he doesn't know what is hidden in the basement when he walks past. He could walk in if he wants to. It's not a forbidden place but he doesn't. Nero is aware that he knows just as he's aware that Nero knows he knows. And yet they act like they're oblivious to each other's awareness.

As he shuts his eyes for slumber, with Nero on his chest, he thinks he might have to clean the bathroom tomorrow. Won't want the red stains the tiles forever now, do we?

xxx

* * *

My headcanon on Fox!Nero/Void:

Fox!Void is more affectionate and childish than he is when he's in his 'human' form (Stiles's doppelganger or the bandage ones). I like the idea that he has different personalities depending on which forms he takes, like he's more sinister and cruel in 'human' form but less in his fox form. However, in both forms, he's obsessive, possessive and mischievous. Also, Stiles refers the fox as Nero and Void for the 'human' because he views Nero as his animal companion but he sees Void as a Nogitsune (it helps that both behave rather differently) despite the fact that both are the same person.

And I actually wanted to include Stiles's 'new name' but I couldn't find the best place to include it, like there's coherence and they make sense but it just doesn't look too good to me so I omitted it. However, you can guess the name :D The hint? Anyone who loves Stiles would also loves this guy~

Again, thank you so much for reading~ Perhaps if I could think of some ideas, I might write a few one shots of Nero and Stiles's life prior this fic like the story behind coach's dislike for Nero~

Once again, thanks for reading :D


	3. Alternate Kidnap Plot

This is actually the original plot for the kidnap scene, which took place after Nero/Void got his power back. I'm not very fond of the original draft even though there's not much different actually but I still love this particular scene because it's darker. Can't remember why I didn't use this one instead but never mind. Anyway, enjoy and hope you guys like it as much as I do too :D

* * *

Stiles dreamt a very strange dream lately. So strange that it's almost real.

The places change every night. Sometimes, he's in his school. Sometimes, he's in his home. Sometimes, he's in his dad's office. Places he knew so well. However, what remains in each scene is the nemeton tree stump and… _himself_. To be precise, a doppelganger.

An almost carbon copy from head to toe. His doppelganger possesses a deeper shade of brown lock, a deathly pale skin with dark bags contrast greatly against his skin and reddish tint underneath his hollow orbs. The smirk curves on his face is not the same smirk that Stiles would have done.

He is often found standing nearby the nemeton. Sometimes, Stiles catch no sight of him in the first few moments but he's there. Always seemingly waiting for him.

 _"Who are you?"_

He has asked the first night.

 _"You knew me, Stiles. In fact, you knew me so well."_

Was the response he received.

 _"Me?"_

He tested to see if it's a trick question.

His clone shook his head. _"No, but you knew me."_

Then he vanished.

Stiles asked again the second night. This time the answer was-

 _"You gave me a name."_

He never gave a straight answer even after a week. Only the same answers or simply a taunting grin.

…

"I have a rather weird dream lately, Nero." Stiles confesses, arms wraps around his beloved pet as he lays on his bed. Things are getting hectic lately, especially with the arrival of the Oni, who according to Allison is searching for a dark fox spirit known as a Nogitsune. Like his friends, he was fortunately marked safe by the Oni. However, he wonders though…who bear a Nogitsune within them?

"I have a doppelganger in my dream. He looks exactly like me but with darker hair colour and paler skin. His expressions are different from mine too. He's more...mischievous I guess. Or maybe sinister. Either way, it's different." The boy burrows his face into the soft black fur, feeling serenity swirling in his mind.

Nero always manages to comfort him despite being incapable of speaking physically. While he can be troublesome at times, whenever Stiles is attacked with sadness and other falling emotions, Nero is always there to offer comfort. Sometimes, he even takes the initiative to sooth Stiles in his own 'little shit' ways, like smothering him when he's crying in his pillow and drags him outside to play when Stiles felt too down to go out of his room. That's why Stiles doesn't understand why some of his friends are suspicious of his Nero. He doesn't take their suspicions with a grain of salt though because Nero must be something otherwise they won't felt that way towards him. Still, he continues to play denial when it comes to that matter. After all, Nero is extremely important to him.

"He told me I knew him and that I gave him a name but…" the fox's orbs meet his owner's chocolate eyes. "I would have remembered him if I have met him before, you know. I mean, duh, he's practically my twin. Anyone would remembers if they see someone who share the same face as them."

Stiles gives a single tap on Nero's snout which twitches adorably as a response, causing the former to chuckle. "What do you think, boy? Do I really have a doppelganger or is it just something I made up that happens to find its way to my dream? Wait…I don't want to be Jackson. That guy is narcissistic as hell. You remember him don't you, Nero? I remembered you pulled his pants down once during our practice session after I told you how much of an ass he was the night before. That one was really hilarious."

He laughs at that particular memory, recalling the embarrassed and priceless look on Jackson's face. Nero even headbutt his bum, causing him to fall over, adding insult to his injury. Coach was furious at Nero's actions, demanding Stiles to restrain him. It's kinda hard to do so when his stomach hurt from laughing too much. His fox was banned from the lacrosse field after that. Such a shame but at least, Jackson left him and Scott alone after that, even if it's just for a while.

Nero's tail wags excitedly, pride blooms inside him as his owner stroke behind his ears and kiss his head.

…

This is probably the 8th night. Stiles determines to inquire some answers from his dream clone. There are hints but there must be something he misses. He would go to Deaton for a clue but something tells him this is not a matter he could easily spill to anyone so he doesn't. Deaton did mention that there will be darkness creeping in when his mind was left ajar from the ritual. Scott's vision begin to see his shadow transforming into that of an Alpha wolf. Allison is haunted by the vivid hallucination of her deceased aunt Kate. He wonders if this is his darkness. It doesn't feel like it because the disturbing thing about this is that he doesn't feel a single fear in his heart. Perhaps not yet.

"What are you?"

His doppelganger looks up from the Go game board that is placed on the nemeton stump.

"What do you think?"

Stiles scowls at yet another vague answer. This guy is insufferable.

"Dude, do you have problem with giving a clear straight answer?"

The other 'him' chuckles. "You may call me Void."

"Void? That's your name?" Stiles questions, feeling not even a little sense of familiarity at the name. It's not even a name that he would have given to anyone.

"Technically no but it's easier to refer me as such."

"Then why did you say that I gave you a name? No offense but 'Void' is a little too hollow for my taste."

"Because you did."

"But I've never met you before."

"You have seen me in my weakest form, Stiles."

The statement only succeed in dragging him down into a spiral of confusion.

"What?"

"I'll give you a little hint." Void grins in amusement.

"What creatures are known for their trickery?"

Then Stiles found himself facing the morning light.

…

"I knew him and I gave him a name." Stiles mutters, writing down each clue he received from his doppelganger. "Void is simply a name he used to refer to himself but not an actual name. I've seen him in his weakest form and he's a trickster."

He leans back against his seat, lifting the paper in front of his face, mind trying to figure out the puzzle. "He's Void and a trickster."

"Void…trickster….Void…trickster…Void…trickster…"

His brows furrow when an idea pops in his mind. "Void…"

He instantly reaches out to take a Japanese mythology book that he takes from one of the library shelves and flips the pages to his destination.

Kitsune.

His orbs runs through each word, digesting every information in his head.

 _'Kitsune are well-known to be trickster and their trickery may range from benevolent to malevolent.'_

"Trickster..."

 _'There are 13 types of kitsune: Celestial, Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Wild, Thunder, Time, Sound and...'_

 _'_ _ **Void.**_ _'_

"Void. A Dark Kitsune. A **Nogitsune**."

His eyes widen in surprise at the realisation. He is marked as safe but he's the one who house the Nogitsune. But how?

"I knew him…I gave him a name…Nogitsune...a Dark Fox spirit…fox…"

It only takes him a minute before another realisation dawns on him. An incredibly familiar name escapes his lips.

"Nero."

…

"Nero."

'Nero' turns away from the window to face the very person he waited every night.

"That's the name I gave you, right?"

It makes sense. Derek. Peter. And most likely, Deaton too. They sense an unknown aura from him. Scott and Isaac had mentioned it before too but they never looked into it deeply. He should have known. Nero is overly intelligent for a normal fox.

"Yes. Surprise?"

"No, I'm more surprise if you have boobs instead actually cause you know, Kitsune have a habit of disguising as a woman. Yes, of course, I'm surprised. Shocking even. The fox I adopted for years turned out to be a Kitsune but not just any Kitsune. A Nogitsune." Stiles rambles sarcastically.

Then his eyes soften. "Where were you? You weren't there when I got home."

"Meeting an old 'friend' of mine. It's a courtesy to visit a 'friend' you haven't seen for so long especially when you're in the same town now."

"Who?"

"A Kitsune."

Stiles raises his brows in question. "Kira?"

"A Kitsune, Stiles. Not a Kitsune kit."

"Kira's mother."

"Yes."

"What happened? You told me that night that I've seen you in your weakest form which I assume you meant 'Nero'. Also, why do you look like me?" Stiles asks, sitting down on the large stump, half-studying the Go game board for an attack strategy.

Void takes a seat after being beckons by his 'owner'. "It's easier to take on this form and for your initial questions, let's just say she decided it's a very nice idea to seal me away in the nemeton after I was having a little too much fun slaughtering her friends 70 years ago."

Stiles pales at the revelation. Of course…how could he forget that his Nero is actually a Nogitsune who feeds on pain, strife and chaos? He misses his fox already.

"I'm still Nero, you know." Void states, sounding almost hurt but Stiles couldn't quite tell due to his trickster nature. That and his eyes barely held any warmth.

"How did you manage to assume a form if you're imprisoned in the nemeton?" Stiles decides to ignore the pang in his heart at the thought of never ever been able to see Nero the same way again. In a sense, it means Nero is already gone. He's Void now.

"I separated a small part of me and escaped without her knowledge. However, I didn't escape without paying a price. I was severely weakened so I ventured for years to search for a human I could use as an incubator for the time being but all of them died out like an extinguished candle."

"Until you met me…" Stiles's fingers shake slightly as he moves one of the stone. It hurts.

Void is silent for a moment before he replies "Yes. Until I met you."

"Did you plan it all along? A psychotic druid, human sacrifices, sacrificial ritual?" He hates how his voice cracks at the end. Was it a lie all along? All those years…wasted just for this very purpose?

"No. I knew you were the one but I never come up with a plan. I should have. I just never did. Those things were merely a coincidence."

"What changes?"

"You."

Stiles looks up, confusion written on his countenance. "What…what do you mean?"

"For whatever reasons, I develop a strong attachment to you and lost my way because of it."

The human snorts, obviously not buying it in a slight. "Really? Is that your attempt in 'pick-up lines'? You're a Nogitsune, Void. You took a bath in a hot spring of every sins you could think of. Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't achieve your original purpose because you like me?"

His tone is laced completely with venom as his chocolate eyes narrow into glares, that he wish would be capable of killing the Nogitsune right now.

Void tilts his head, immune to the hostility emitting from the boy in front of him despite never once been on the receiving end of it. "Yes."

"Oh wow." Stiles rolls his eyes, irritation bubbling within at the Nogitsune's indifferent attitude. Then again, he's a Nogitsune after all.

He immediately stood up and make his way towards the classroom entrance. He doesn't know when he's gonna wake up but one thing is set right now and that is staying as far away as possible from Void.

"I'm still Nero, Stiles."

Stiles freezes at the rue ties in the trickster's voice. Technically yes, Void is Nero. That means he was present in the past years they spent their times together. He is the one who pulled him out of his misery (Ironically) when his mum died and was there for him through his ups and down but…

That's just the thing right? He's a trickster. He tricks people for living. Who to say he's a terrible actor? Void may said he like Stiles but a trickster's words are full of trickery. A Nogitsune isn't like any other kitsune. They're called Dark Kitsune for a reason. Their heart is just as good as dead.

"Maybe." His eyes fix on the exit, facing away from his former canine companion. "But you're also not him at the same time. Nero was already dead the moment you appeared."

Then he walks out of the classroom.

What he fails to realize is that you should never turn your back against a trickster, especially the malicious ones because the one he left bear an ominous smile across his face.

…

Nero is absent when Stiles opens his eyes in the morning. He misses him already. He wish this is just a dream and Nero is Nero, not Void but reality always has a terrible habit in stomping on people's dreams and wishes.

He almost wishes he had accepted Void as Nero. _Almost._ But he knows it's not that easy. Technically, he is of the same kind as Kira and her mother. However, it's clear they do not regard him as one of their own, indicating the dreadful reputation he and his kind possessed.

He really misses Nero.

And he goes to school with heaviness embeds in his heart.

…

"You guys go head first. I think I left my notes in the class. I'll catch up with you later." Stiles said as he jogs back to the school entrance.

"Okay, Stiles." Scott calls out and proceeds to wait in the parking lot with Kira, Allison, Lydia and Isaac.

As Stiles strolls down the silent hallway, chills runs down his spine out of nowhere, causing him to pause in the middle. He frowns, dread starts to creep out from the corner as he checks around in every directions. Not a person is detected by his sight yet the dread doesn't go away nor does the relief sensation washes over him.

He lets out a quiet nervous sigh before continuing his way to his economic class, ignoring the uneasiness draping over his heart.

Little does he know, a shadow-cloaked figure is sauntering behind him, observing him in silence.

…

"Thank God, they're still here." Stiles mumbles, shoving the notes in his bag and zips it up.

The nervousness remains attached to him for some reasons, which is why he couldn't wait to get out of the school. Somehow, he senses the silence is unusually booming in the school and the rare eeriness is crawling all over the place. Something doesn't smell right here. An alarm is ringing inside his head. He knows for sure, he needs to leave right now.

That's what he's about to do when he stops in his track, eyes widen in fear upon noticing a sentence written in the board. However, the thing is…the board was clean when he came in a moment ago. He's sure of it. Even if he's not, nobody would have written that.

 _'Do you remember our promise?'_

So who wrote that?

Stiles dashes out of the classroom and towards the exit. He runs and runs yet the exit never seems to be within his reach. Then he trips.

He groans at the pain blossoming on his nose as he slowly pushes himself up from the floor, rubbing his nose in an attempt to rub away the pain. His eyes laid on his feet to find out the cause for his fall but there's nothing there much to his puzzlement.

So why did he trip if there's nothing in his way?

However, when he shifts his sight back to where his face was smacked ungracefully, his heart drops to his stomach. Because there, engraves with crimson ink (or is it blood?) across the floor is-

 _'You promise me you'll be with me forever.'_

He runs again. Chase yet again by a terror initiates by a familiar culprit.

Every time he runs, every time he thought he found the exit, only to have his hope crashes down like a fallen glass, he would stumbles upon a new message each time. There is no denying the one who is behind this endless maze.

 _'When you're 10 years old, you told me you'll stay with me for eternity."_

 _'You said you want to be with me always.'_

 _'Because you love me.'_

 _'You told me to never ever leave you alone.'_

 _'Because you hate being alone.'_

 _'You promise me, Stiles.'_

 _'What happened to that promise?'_

"I was only 10. Kids like to make promises they don't keep." Stiles whispers as he slumps against a wall in fatigue. How can he escape this looping hell when every 'exit' lead him to a place he swore he had passed a few moments ago? His phone is suspiciously dead and his call for help doesn't seem t reach his friends' at all. There's only him and **_him_** here.

"Oh but I do."

Stiles jumps when a pair of arms encircle around his abdomen from behind and a soft pressure on his shoulder where the Nogitsune rests his cheek. "I still hold on to that promise, Stiles."

 **"A promise is a promise."**

…

Stiles's school bag is the only thing that acts as an evidence to prove that he was there before he vanished without a single trace. It was too late by the time his friends realised he was inside for too long.

Everything is free from being tainted with clues. No sign of struggle. No blood. No suspicious scent. A dead end to every possible lead. Even his bag is untouched by anyone but him. It's as if he literally disappeared into the thin air.


End file.
